despues de henshin emergence
by Devidfenrir
Summary: en aquel baño un viejo amigo llega y encuentra una buena oferta de comida pero también un cadaver, solo que también quiere algo de entretenimiento. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

Después de henshin

El olor de aquel cuerpo emanaba un delicioso aroma, tenía tanta ira y oscuridad que babeaba al verla tirada dentro de aquel baño público pero había un problema, no podía consumir nada ya que dentro tenía un bebe aun con algo de vida, las reglas que tenía era que no podía consumir nada inocente así que no tendría más opción que irme a buscar algo diferente, sin embargo, una voz pequeña me llamo

– Cosa – dijo

Voltee extrañado por que no había nadie presente

– Sombra….ayuda – dijo

Sonreí porque aquello venia del cuerpo pero no era ninguno de los dos

– s….son muchos – dijo

Una sensación graciosa recorrió mi cuerpo y me aproxime

– t….te…..podrías llenar –

Esas palabras me animaron y me aproxime tocando su cabeza y su oscuridad entro en mí, era mucha comida en una sola persona y mi hambre aumento demasiado

– T…te…te los puedes comer – sonreí

– gracias, sé que me estás leyendo así que no tengo problema en responder a tu oscuridad –

levante el olfato y pude sentir a alguien perfecto para ayudarme

– te agradezco por la comida –

Sali fuera y recorrí bastante hasta aquel callejón oscuro donde yacía un señor de barba sucia tirado respirando el polvo del suelo, su vida era algo muy grande llena de historia el mejor cuerpo

Acostado escuche una respiración y abrí los ojos

– Vamos – dijo

Mira una sombra más oscura que cualquier cosa que me miraba

– quieres que se haga justicia? – Pregunto

– quieres que tus hijas descansen? Quieres que tu esposa duerma? –

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me fui levantando y eso me miraba mientras un dolor producido por la resaca me hizo apretar mi cabeza

– Sí que bebes – comento

Su voz era extraña pero podía entenderlo

– a…que te refieres? – pregunte

– puedo ayudarte solo necesito que me ayudes – dijo

– c…cómo puedo? – conteste

– Tienes habilidad y podrías usar las energías en vez de usarlas para embriagarte –

Apunto hacia las botellas vacías pero si podía descansar con su ayuda no era tan mala propuesta

– y que cosa tengo que hacer? – pregunte

– solo déjame tener control –

hacía tiempo que había perdido a mi familia por culpa de unos vendedores de droga que les dispararon en forma de venganza hacia mí que arruine sus negocios, no había pruebas así que estaban libres lo que me causo una depresión y no podía dejar de recordarlas, aquello decía que podría descansar y no tenía nada más por perder

– está bien –

aquello se acercó a mí con una larga garra que toco mi pecho donde un dolor lleno mi cuerpo que se partía en dos, la cosa se carcajeo y un segundo caí al suelo después era una cosa extraña sentirme tan relajado y con la mente clara

– y que debo hacer? – Pregunte

– bien, ese ánimo me gusta – dijo

– vamos a tu casa – agrego

– si –

Camine seguido por esa cosa, cruzando toda la ciudad llegue al frente de lo que había sido mi casa

– vive alguien más aquí? – pregunto

– No debería – conteste al ver que estaba arreglada

entre lentamente por el patio hasta la puerta y el jardín estaba regado, no tenía a nadie más que pudiera estar ahí por lo que abrí y entre mirando que estaba muy limpio

– Interesante – bramo la sombra que camino y se fue

Según recordaba la mayoría del suelo estaba cubierto de botellas y basura y ahora brillaba porque lo habían pulido, camine a la sala donde todo brillaba de limpio, con pasos limpios fui hacia el mueble al costado del sillón principal y busque en el cajón pero mi arma no estaba

– Quieto ladrón – dijo una mujer que me apuntaba con mi arma

– Llamare a la policía así que no te muevas si es que quieres vivir – añadió

– Llámala, te sacaran de mi casa – conteste

Sin bajar el arma me miro a los ojos

– cómo te llamas? – pregunto

– Ushina wareta eiyū – entre cerro los ojos

– mama ya está la cena? – pregunto una niña que iba bajando por las escaleras

– En un momento te sirvo, por ahora ve a lavarte las manos – dijo

Bajo el arma pero no dejo de apuntarme

– si! – exclamo la niña

– y que hacen aquí? – pregunte

– nos refugiamos – contesto

– Entiendo – dije

La sombra se sentó en el sillón principal

– Dame el arma – dije

– no, no sé si puedo confiar en ti – contesto

– es mi casa, si me asesinas serás llevada presa y la niña a un orfanato – su mano tembló

– Además si matas a un policía serán más años – sus ojos respondieron al miedo

– no nos eches a la calle no tenemos a donde ir – dijo

– y como llegaste aquí? – pregunte

– fue un día mientras viajábamos, vimos que la casa estaba desordenada y tenía basura por lo que pensé en ofrecerme a trabajar para limpiar al menos para sacar dinero para comer ese día y me acerque a la puerta que estaba abierta y entre sin encontrar a nadie, me quede esperando en el pasillo hasta que callo la noche y nadie apareció por lo que pase aquí –

en si la mujer paso el día dentro pero cuando no vio a nadie regresar se quedó a vivir al menos hasta que ella tuviera algo de dinero para irse a otro lugar, en toda esa platique me apunto con el arma

La niña entro a la sala y la mujer oculto el arma

– quién es? – pregunto

–eh…tu tío – replico

– oh, qué bien – bramo alegre

Se aproximó

– Apestas – dijo la pequeña riendo

– Si, por ahora se tomara un baño así que vamos a la cocina – dijo

La mujer se acercó a su hija y el tomo del hombro llevándosela

– Esa mujer tiene un aroma delicioso – comento la sombra

Sin ellas ahí camine al baño

De alguna manera me hicieron recordar a mis hijas, me rasure la barba y me rape el pelo, era demasiada basura y después me di un baño que me quito toda la mugre y la tierra del cuerpo, tenía un largo tiempo sin sentir el agua y el jabón que me sentí más ágil, mi ropa la tire a la basura y fui por limpia a mi alcoba, recuerdos de mis días de policía me detuvieron un momento pero me vestí y baje de nuevo

– Ahora pareces servible – comento la sombra que encendió la televisión

Fui a la cocina donde estaban las dos cenando

– quiere cenar? – Pregunto

– Si no te molesta yo me sirvo, no quiero dormirme aun – respondí andando a la estufa

Cene vigilándola

– y donde trabajabas? – pregunto

– En la policía como detective – conteste

– Ya veo – dijo

– Solo dame eso y te podrás quedar, mientras no hagas tonterías – añadí

– puedo confiar en ti? – Pregunto

– debo tener mi placa policial en algún lado, y tengo mejores cosas por hacer que sacar a dos – respondí

– Cuando acabe la cena la dejare en la sala – dijo

– de que hablan? – Pregunto la niña

– De algo, come y luego vas a terminar la tarea – contesto

– Si – realmente se habían establecido bien

– y de que vives? – pregunte

Me miro

– Trabajo de limpieza en las casas – respondió

– Entiendo – la sombra reía mirando la televisión

Más tarde me senté en mi sillón y me acomode

– Ten – me entrego el arma y las balas aparte

– eh…..gracias por prestarnos la casa – dijo

Mi pistola estaba algo descuidada pero la tendría lista para el día siguiente

– no nos robamos nada y todo está en su lugar – dijo

La sombra parecía estar relajada

– y por qué no se llevaron nada? en mi habitación tengo muchas joyas era más listo llevárselas y vivir mejor –

La mujer de pelo oscuro se cruzó de brazos

– no somos ladronas y prefiero ganarme el dinero con mi esfuerzo – sonreí y me recosté

– oye ya dormirás? – Pregunto la sombra

– Si –

– entonces te mostrare lo que debes hacer – dijo

Asentí

– si necesita algo estamos en la habitación de huéspedes – dijo la mujer

– Está bien – conteste

Estaba cansado y al estar en un lugar cómodo hizo que cerrara los ojos con más rapidez

Esa noche tuve un sueño o una pesadilla, la vida de una chica muy triste que paso a ser una muerta por muchas circunstancias de la vida pero entre todo ello encontré dos cosas una de ellas fue ira y la otra venganza, la ira fue al verla ser abusada por su padre y mucha gente y la venganza me hizo sonreír porque sabía dónde estaba uno de los vendedores de narcóticos que asesino a mi familia, la sombra acompañándome me toco los hombros

– esto es lo que quieres? – pregunto

– sí, te podre guiar a ellos – contesto

– entonces debo acabar con todos esos para llegar al? – Pregunte

– Si – repuso

– pero ya sé dónde está por que no simplemente voy y lo mato? – comente

– puedes ir por uno o puedes ir por todos, que cosa te satisfacerla más? – contesto

– además si terminas así no dejaras de sentir la culpa de no haberlas salvado –

Me toque la barbilla y era cierto lo que decía lo mejor era seguir su plan además ya tenía la información y me importaba poco lo que me pasara

– Está bien – dije

– eres sabio, ahora solo queda descansar –

Me aprendí cada rostro, nombre, dirección, sentimiento y el porqué de lo que haría

En la mañana desperté por el ruido de la niña riendo, me levante del sillón y mire que iban a la escuela

– Buenos días tío – saludo la niña

– Buenos días – conteste

Hacia un día soleado afuera

– Nos vemos – salieron de la casa y me volví a sentar

– y que será lo primero? – pregunte

– Pues iremos a visitar a un padre pero será por la tarde – respondió

– bien –

Subí a mi cuarto donde saque mi maletín para darle mantenimiento a mi arma, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que dormí en esa cama tendida, desarmando mi arma miraba viejos momentos

Cierta vez estuve ahí arreglando mi traje que llevaría a una ceremonia donde me darían una medalla al valor por haber salvado a una mujer secuestrada, acomodando una corbata escuche a mis hijas entrar en la habitación

– papi nos llevaras? – pregunto la más pequeña

– sí, pero estarán en la parte de atrás – conteste

– eh? Pero queremos estar a tu lado – dijo la mayor

– lo siento pero no se puede, pero al terminar podemos ir a comer carne a la parrilla – dije

– hablas enserio? – Pregunto

– Si – las dos siempre eran alegres y en sus ojos tenían esa inocencia que no quería que perdieran

– oh qué bien! – exclamo

– Bien, ahora vallan a terminar de arreglarse – dije

– si! – las dos salieron y sonreí

Limpie el cañón y el gatillo

– y que hago con la mujer? – pregunte

– Es tu decisión – contesto

– entiendo –

Limpie bien el arma y cuando termine busque munición que recordé haber guardado en alguna parte, esas balas las había conseguido en una redada y las conserve como recuerdo de ese día

– y a qué hora será? – pregunte

– Bueno antes de que caiga el atardecer – contesto

– tengo que llevar algo más? – Pregunte

– Solo lleva el arma y ya más adelante te diré – faltaba demasiado así que solo me quede adentro

La última vez que estuve ahí recordé que bebía una botella de sake en el piso de la entrada solo que no sabía bien cómo es que termine así, el líquido se terminó pero no estaba satisfecho así que con torpeza me puse de pie y sali a la calle, de ahí recordaba que camine por unas horas hasta que encontré lo siguiente que tome hasta que simplemente todo se volvió neblina en mi mente

– Pero deberías ir a comer – dijo la sombra

– necesito que tengas más energías –

Ya casi era medio día y baje de nuevo hasta la cocina

Llego la hora y me prepare para salir, de entre mi ropa saque un abrigo donde coloque las balas, unas cosas especiales y en la parte trasera del pantalón mi pistola

– oye con calma – dijo

– Hay que ir con calma que todavía queda tiempo – añadió

– Si – en ese momento entro la mujer con su hija

– volverás? – pregunto

– No lo sé, pero si todo termina bien llegare – conteste

– Bien – la niña llevaba el uniforme escolar

– tío, hoy fue un buen día – dijo

– me alegro – respondí

– Nos vemos – fui a la calle donde mire hacia ambos lados de la calle

– Sí que es enérgica esa niña – comento riendo

– Si – era un reflejo de ambas

– vamos –

Lo seguí mirando lo que sería su espalda donde por momentos podía ver a través pero detrás se expandía una mancha oscura que consumía la luz cercana y dentro de ella unos círculos se movían para volver a desaparecer, aquello parecía respirar aunque no sabía bien como llamar a esa exhalación donde un ruido viscoso y agudo salía de su cuerpo

– te molesta algo? – pregunto

– No – respondí, asintió y estiro su mano hasta un muro cercano donde rasgo el concreto y después una puerta de acero

– Qué ciudad tan podrida – comento

– Pero lo podrido es sabroso – añadió riendo, esa risa era como un taladro en el cuerpo que no podía dejar de resonar en los huecos del cuerpo, llegamos a la parte de las oficinas de la ciudad

– y que haremos? – Pregunte

– Tú dime – contesto

Me detuve cerrando los ojos y mire al padre de esa chica, el tipo trabajaba cerca y camine hasta un estacionamiento. Sin nadie cuidando entre y camine entre los autos

Entre los muchos vehículos eligió uno algo lujoso, me aproxime y rompí el cristal con una pequeña herramienta que coloque en el abrigo y reí por que quien fuera el dueño era demasiado ingenuo ya que no sonó ninguna alarma, encenderlo fue fácil y conduje por la puerta sin problema alguno, sali a la avenida andando hasta aquella parte cerca de donde trabajaba y me estacione, la sombra estaba a mi lado mirando a las personas pasar

– y recuerdas a tu esposa? – Pregunto

– Si – dije

Solo una risa ligera

– Humanos – comento

La noche ya empezaba y pronto salió del trabajo caminando, comencé el pequeño plan. En el camino me detuve próximo a un callejón que cruzaba de avenida a una calle donde solía ir a beber en un bar y camine a esperarlo, la sombra desapareció dejándome solo

Desde la oscuridad esperaba y entro en escena, con un maletín en su mano derecha agacho la cabeza suspirando muy cansado, apoyado en el sucio muro lo señale

– tienes fuego? – pregunte

El tipo salto de miedo y retrocedió unos pasos

– n…no – contesto

– oh, bien – me observo muy fijamente pasando delante de mi andando

– oye sube a mi auto – dije

– eh? – le apunte con mi arma

– No….no tengo dinero – bramo

– No quiero dinero, sube a mi auto – volví a repetir

Abrazo su maletín

– vamos camina – dije

El tipo era demasiado miedoso

– no quiero morir –

Me acerque y coloque el cañón de la pistola en su cabeza

– Al auto – el tipo pareció entender así que se dio la vuelta

– no hagas nada tonto, si es que quieres respirar aun – asintió y baje el arma

– Es ese rojo – añadí

– abre la puerta y entra en el asiento del conductor –

– Pero no se manejar – sonreí tocando con mi índice su nuca

– No me engañes, tienes una licencia activa– pareció comprenderlo

Como lo indique entro y me senté en el asiento detrás apuntando

– Conduce – el tipo movió su mano por el volante

– y la llave? – Pregunto

– Junta esos cables – cuando logro encender el auto le indique a donde ir

El primer lugar en donde nos detuvimos fue en una tienda de licores

– Quiero que compres diez botellas – dije

– no tengo dinero, ya te lo dije – el cañón de nuevo paso por su cabeza

– siempre cargas unos miles en tu cartera – dije

– Sí, solo bromeaba – repuso muy nervioso

– pero no hagas nada tonto, no avises, actúa normal porque si noto que avisas sobre mi iré a dónde vives por la noche y entrare a su habitación donde matare a tu esposa y la hare pedazos dejándola para que la veas por la mañana – dije, el tipo me miro por el retrovisor

– Y también compra un pegamento tipo cola – asintió saliendo mientras la sombra volteo completamente hacia mí

– oye eso sonó loco – comento riendo

– es algo que paso – dije

Una sonrisa se dibujó y entre sus labios se asomaros sus colmillos

– Tu cabeza tiene mucha historia – dijo

– sabes una vez un tipo demasiado listo se quiso meter a mi cabeza y termino teniendo algo peor que la locura, mi hermano se alegró por eso – añadió riendo

El tipo entro a la licorería donde compro bastantes botellas como le indique y aunque nervioso no hablo con nadie y volvió

– A…aquí están – dijo

– Bien, ahora vuelve a subir – asintió y obedeció

– Continuemos adelante – dejo las botellas en el asiento del copiloto y arranco

Ya pasaban más de las 2 de la mañana y nos encontrábamos andando por la carretera

– a dónde vamos? – pregunto

– Detente por aquí – conteste, se orilló al costado de la carretera

– Bien, apaga el auto – el motor dejo de sonar

– Ahora vamos a beber – el tipo me miro de nuevo por el retrovisor

– no me vas a matar? – pregunto

– de que hablas, solo quiero beber….vamos abre una botella – el tipo tomo una y la abrió si problema

– Pásame una – dije, el tipo enseguida me la entrego y de igual manera retire la tapa

– vamos disfruta –

El tipo comenzó a beber y yo di unos sorbos y no sabía a nada por lo que solo la sostuve, días antes podía beber una botella de un litro como si nada pero ahora no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo así que solo lo mire, el tipo termino una botella como si nada

– y que te pareció? – pregunte

– Bastante refrescante – contesto

El tipo perdía el miedo

– quien, continuemos bebiendo –

Asintió con más seguridad, recostado miraba por la ventana

– y para que todo esto? – pregunto

– Eh…por nada solo quería estar con alguien para beber – respondí

– entiendo, pero no me mataras o sí? – pregunto

– no, solo hablemos y cuando terminemos te regalare este auto – dije

El tipo ya empezaba a embriagarse

– enserio? – Pregunto

– sí ,tengo unos problemas y no quiero dejar nada – conteste

– entiendo y tienes familia? – Pregunto

– tenia, y tú que dices? – pregunte

– bueno tengo a mi esposa y también una hija – contesto

– Háblame de ellas – el tipo bebía demasiado

– Bueno mi esposa es bastante linda y mi hija igual – sonreí tocándome la barbilla

– oh, y está en casa? – pregunte

– no…la muy desagradecida se fue – replico

Para ese punto ya casi dos litros de alcohol dentro

– entiendo, pero háblame de ella – dije

El ambiente paso de ser uno donde yo era el secuestrador a uno donde yo era su amigo

– Pues era bastante linda cuando era pequeña pero cuando creció se puso atractiva si me entiendes –

Sus ojos ya estaban perdiéndose y la sombra lo miraba

– sí, creo….y has hecho algo malo? – pregunte

– eh….no creo que no – respondió

– enserio? Y tu hija porque se fue de casa? – pregunte

– La hice mujer y en vez de agradecerme solo se fue – con eso suspire

– Esto es un aperitivo para mi obeso hermano – bramo aquello

– como que la hiciste mujer? – pregunte

– ya sabes le hice el amor, yo seria el primer hombre en su vida – contesto

– entiendo, pero que tal tu esposa? – dije

– ella me ama – sonreí un poco

– Bien mi amigo creo que ya es hora de irme – dije abriendo la puerta

– crees que puedas manejar? – pregunte

– Sí, he estado más ebrio – contesto

– bien, nos vemos –

Me aleje un poco pegado a la seguridad de la carretera y el tipo arranco de vuelta a la ciudad mientras la sombra lo miraba

– quería dispararle y arrojar su cuerpo pero quedaría como una víctima así que mejor que lo detengan por robo y conducir ebrio eso arruinaría su status – dije

– enserio? – Sonrió muy atento

– Vamos que tengo que caminar hasta que amanezca – dije

El arma que llevaba siquiera estaba cargada y de alguna manera una parte de mi estaba feliz

Más adelante mientras iba en el camino una camioneta de carga me dio un viaje y en una curva se encontraba la policía junto a una ambulancia y demás equipo, todos miraban debajo del terreno donde una columna de humo se elevaba, la camioneta se detuvo y el conductor pregunto

– que pasa oficial? – pregunto

– un conductor abrió a alta velocidad no vio la curva y salió disparado al fondo del risco – respondió

– oh, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – Pregunto

– no, solo siga su camino y siga las reglas – contesto

– gracias oficial –

Continúo adelante mientras la sombra reía y las ventanas retumbaron

– comida! –


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Había llegado a casa por la tarde del día anterior después de estar paseando, la sombra parecía más animada aunque era raro saberlo a cierta ciencia, me recosté y dormí hasta la noche

Tome la cena y en la mañana siguiente me encontraba sentado mirando la tv, la mujer y la niña habían salido

– hago algo con la esposa del tipo? – pregunte

– No, ella ya en poco será mi cena – contesto

– bien, pero y ahora qué hago? – pregunte

– pues ya que tienes ansias por que no vamos por tu blanco – contesto

– bien, y a qué hora? – pregunte

– la noche es cuando sale pero deberías prepararte –

Con calma me recosté, el tipo le vendía a un bastardo que solía ir a karaokes quien era conocido de esa chica a ese lo usaría como cebo, entre mis pensamientos recordé a un soplón que tenía un incinerador a las afueras alejado de la civilización donde solía quemar evidencias, no sabía bien si seguía vivo trabajando pero de todos modos podía llegar al lugar

Pase una hora más descansando hasta la tarde cuando me levante y fui por unas herramientas en mi taller, antes de todo eso solía tener un auto que vendí para obtener dinero para alcohol y me arrepentía porque era un buen vehículo, en una mochila coloque herramientas junto a cinta adhesiva

– y de dónde vienes? Del infierno? – pregunte a aquello

– el infierno de dónde vengo es el peor que cualquier otro que he conocido que está más allá de esta y la siguiente dimensión – contesto

– entonces? O solo eres cosa de mi mente – la sombra soltó una carcajada

– pues este tipo de mundos son mis favoritos aunque también he estado y estaré en otros lados – cargue la mochila llevándolo a la sala

– Ya veo –

Solo quería saber un poco sobre aquello porque sentía que tenía una fuerza monstruosa en ese cuerpo de piernas flacas sin mencionar que era un ser más horrible que cualquier persona que haya conocido incluso los peores asesinos se quedaban como simples niños ante su aura oscura

– y ya nos vamos? – Pregunte

– Sí, de todos modos haremos tiempo – dijo

Con el arma oculta salimos a la calle

Siguiendo los recuerdos de la chica conduje hasta aquella escuela en una camioneta que tome prestada por que se encontraba mal estacionada, los chicos ya salían y espere observando

– crees que estará aquí? – Pregunto la sombra

– ya lo sabes no? – conteste

Sonrió

– solo bromeaba –

Conocía bien a ese tipo de personas e iban por chicas jóvenes fáciles de convencer pero eso no era lo importante, aquel bastardo era bastante bien parecido y no me extrañaba que cualquiera cayera, la sombra estaba encima del auto recostado y entre el ruido de las charlas de los jóvenes estudiantes lo encontré charlando con una chica de lentes que llevaba una falda larga que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, con un crujir en mi espalda suspire

– A trabajar –

Sali del auto y camine a encontrarlo

La chica se veía bastante inocente mientras sus manos sujetaban el borde de su suéter y aquel bastardo levantaba la quijada de la chica mirándola a los ojos, era como una escena de un drama, me aproxime por detrás donde toque su hombro colocando disimuladamente el caño de la pistola en su espalda

– me podrían ayudar con una dirección? – pregunte

El bastardo se dio cuenta

– claro que si – contesto

– Ve a casa niña – dije

La chica me miro un minuto antes de asentir e irse quedándonos solo

– Vamos a donde no nos vean –

El bastardo asintió, con cuidado nos alejamos de la escuela y caminamos alejándonos lo suficiente. En una calle solitaria lo coloque en la pared

– No quiero problemas – dijo

De entre sus ropas comenzó a sacar sus cosas, cartera, celular, dinero suelto, cadenas de oro y un poco de la droga que usaba, con eso en el suelo camino alejándose pero antes de que huyera lo golpee dejándolo inconsciente, tome sus cosas y lo lleve hasta la camioneta, dentro sujete sus manos y sus piernas con la cinta

Lo lleve hasta aquella casa a las afueras donde lo deje encima de una silla mientras tanto revisaba su teléfono, entre sus contacto encontré el apodo del vendedor "cv" memorice el número y continúe observando, el bastardo sí que era un enfermo bastante degenerado y me preguntaba por qué no estaba en la cárcel, la droga no se veía en tan mal estado por lo que no tendría mucho que la compro

– Este tipo es una buena cena – comento la sombra colocando su flaca mano en su cabeza levantando su quijada mirándolo a los ojos

– Como me gustaría arrancarle la cara de un mordisco –

Era una bizarra escena de un drama, tenía información muy valiosa guardada en su teléfono pero debía esperar hasta la noche

Había estado ahí un par de veces hablando con el soplón quien estaba arruinando un caso, era el mejor lugar donde nadie escucharía

Cayó el atardecer cuando despertó, con torpeza miraba a los lados hasta que logro reaccionar

–quién eres? Que quieres? – dijo

– Ya te di lo que tengo, no tengo más – añadió

– Solo quiero hablar – dije

– te mando una de las chicas? – pregunto

Sonreí un momento

– no, es por otra cosa – dije

– entonces por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto

– para preguntar cosas y tú me responderás, no es tan difícil o sí? – Conteste

– sobre qué? – Dijo

– Del vendedor de estas drogas – le enseñe el paquete

– No sé de qué me hablas – dijo

– oye solo responde, sé que lo sabes….dime donde trabaja, quienes son sus clientes. Y sabes dónde vive? – dije

– No son cosas difíciles – agregue

– no lo sé –

Camine hasta mi maleta

– es una cosa sencilla….o quieres hacerlo difícil? –

Tome un par de llaves

– estas cosas pueden servir para romperte los dedos –

También saque un martillo y un desarmador

–con este golpearte partes del cuerpo y con este clavarlo –

En los ojos del bastardo miraba el miedo

– Ahora dime, quieres que pruebe todo esto en ti o hablaras – dije

Asintió

– que buena decisión, aquí nadie escuchara tus gritos –

Deje en el suelo las herramientas y me pare delante

– y bien? – dije

el bastardo me conto que lo había conocido en la zona de bares y desde ahí comenzó a ser cliente regular de la droga, la cosa es que él iba a ese lugar casi siempre solo que debían llamarlo para pedir mercancía en especial pero no tenía idea de donde vivía, lo miraba en la silla pensando

– Le hablaras y le pedirás que vaya a su zona de reunión, no digas nada de mí o enserio hare cosas con ese metal –

Entendió y llamo al tipo, hizo una charla rápida y pidió más de esa droga a lo que respondió feliz el vendedor, se despidieron y volví a mirarlo

– bien ya casi terminamos –

Tome la droga y con algo de fuerza la hice pedazos

– bien ahora abre grande –

Lo tome por detrás abriendo su boca, forcejeo un poco pero logre meterle todo cerrando su boca y unos minutos después con su saliva trago todo

– haremos un viaje –

Con la cinta cerré su boca

– si quieres vomita igual terminaras ahogándote –

Lo cargue de nuevo al auto junto a las herramientas

– y que harás? – Pregunto

– creo que iré a verlo y después lo seguiré un poco – conteste

– Entiendo…bien –

Conduje hasta la zona de bares donde conocía demasiado bien

Pronto llegue a la zona de reunión dentro de una calle pequeña donde mire al tipo quien cambio el color de su pelo de rojo a rubio, era un tipo bastante animado sonriendo a los compradores como buen vendedor, el bastardo estaba detrás totalmente drogado. Paso una hora ahí hasta que simplemente se retiro

Con precaución lo seguí por un largo rato hasta que llego a unos departamentos donde entro

– Este lugar me es conocido – comento la sombra

Con el arma en mi cintura entre de igual manera

Según recordaba durante el juicio de esa escoria sucedieron cosas y quedo libre, sabía bien que alguien compro a policías y quien fuera lo tenía dentro de esa cabeza pelirroja. Muy pronto lo vi entrar en su departamento

– Oh, quiero ver esto – comento

Camine a la puerta y con ganzúas abrí la puerta con cuidado cerrando de igual manera

– Este olor es bueno – dijo

Saque el arma apuntando y dando pasos lentos hasta una sala donde él estaba contando su dinero en la mesa de centro

– Así que aquí vives – dije

Volteo desconcertado y quiso tomar su arma solo que apunte más de cerca el cañón en su cabeza

– qu...quien te dijo? – Pregunto

– nadie….recuerdas cuando asesinaste a mi familia? – dije

En sus ojos se miraba que recordaba el día

– Eso no fue nuestra culpa, es tuya –

Sonreí y en su boca introduje el cañón

– quieres probar el sabor del plomo? –

Me miro

– n….no lo…..jarias – deslice el dedo quitando el seguro

– ya no soy policía y no tengo moral en estos momento así que no me daría ninguna sola culpa manchar tu sala con tu sangre – su respiración se hizo agitada y saque la pistola

– ahora que estamos en ambiente dime quien fue? Quienes fueron? – Sus ojos miraron la pared

– Está bien –

Levante el arma y lo golpee un par de veces para dejarlo inconsciente y otro más solo por capricho, lo sujete de brazos y piernas cerrando su boca mirando que tenía mucha mercancía, dinero y demás cosas interesantes

Regresamos a esa casa a las afueras donde lo senté en el mismo lugar observándolo, quería dispararle en muchas partes de su cuerpo antes de matarlo pero esperaría mejor un poco, la chica del encargo tenía una lista de rostros de bastantes personas y tenía dos listos, el siguiente sería un padrote, ex compañeros de escuela, unos chicos de preparatoria, y unos más que ya sería con el tiempo encontrarlos, pase un par de horas descansando cuando finalmente despertó. Era una noche fría

Con el sentenciado despierto lo mire al rostro quitándole la cinta

– bien ahora ya que estas cómodo dime quien te ayudo, quien fue el soplón –

El tipo se mantuvo callado, no tuve más que ir por las herramientas

– Supongo que haremos lo de costumbre, te dislocare los brazos y los dedos hasta que hables si no continuare a romper tus partes sensibles –

Hacia una noche buena donde con sus resistencia solo proseguí con las llaves en su mano. Sus diez dedos tronaron y sus gritos resonaron en toda la casa y fue cuando me detuve

– Entonces dime –

Tenia sangre en sus labios que había mordido por el dolor

– Fue….fue tu compañero –

Solté un momento las llaves

– el….nos dijo dónde encontrarlas –

Sujete su cabello

– quien te libero?! –

El tipo tenía todos los dedos fuera de su lugar

– Mi jefe….to….todo está en mi teléfono –

Sonreí un poco

– bien mi amigo….siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si combino drogas y te las doy, mueres por sobredosis? Solo un dolor de cabeza por la mañana? Sí que es complicado –

Fui por su mercancía y junte un poco

– no te preocupes aun no morirás bueno si es que resistes – dije

Había visto bastante de esa basura en el trabajo pero ya daba igual, un poco de todo le introduje su basura dejándolo bastante atontado

– vamos a casa hay que planear – dije

– no los mataras? – Pregunto aquello

– Son parte de una sociedad basura y la basura sirve de algo en algún punto, y están alucinando así que no creo que se muevan de aquí –

El bastardo y la escoria se quedaron dentro de la casa ocultos en la letrina, me lleve la camioneta y la abandone en un lugar oculto

Llegue a casa por la mañana una hora antes de que salieran a la escuela, cargaba una maleta llena de dinero que solté enfrente de la mujer

– Con esto pueden vivir bien si lo administras bien – dije andando a mi sillón

– de donde lo saco? – Pregunto

– de un amigo, lo pensaba quemar pero veo lo necesitas más – conteste

– No quiero dinero con sangre – dijo devolviendo la maleta

– Prefiero tener mi dinero con mi sudor – recostado mire hacia el techo bostezando

– Si lo usas bien podrías darle ropa mejor a tu hija, medicinas para su resfriado – cerré los ojos y dormí

Por la noche desperté y la maleta no estaba

– Me gustan las noticias – dijo la sombra que miraba la televisión

Me levante y comí algo para volver reponer fuerzas, ya que iría a casa de mi viejo amigo me prepare para ir a visitarlo

Por la mañana me encontré al frente de su casa donde toque el timbre, no tardo y salió con una expresión de sorpresa

– Hola – dije

Mi amigo tardó en reaccionar

– h…hola – contesto

– que pasa, no te alegras de verme? – pregunte

– Si…me dijeron que habías muerto –

Sonreí

– Oh ya veo, pero estoy vivo por que no entramos y charlamos – dije

– Ya paso hace mucho – dijo

– Sí, vamos a tu sala –

Entre y me senté en el sillón

– y que has hecho? Ya te casaste? – pregunte

– n…no, aun no….me podrías esperar debo hacer una llamada –

Saque el arma y le apunte

– charlemos dije – mi amigo entendió y también se sentó

– supongo que le hablarías a tu jefe – añadí

– n…no sé de qué me hablas –

Un poco más relajado lo vi a los ojos

– recuerdas cuando encarcele a los tipos de la droga? Parece que alguien hablo de más y asesinaron a mi esposa como un mensaje de mantenerme quieto –

La sombra se recostó en el piso mirándolo

– entiendo pero quien habrá sido? El jefe siempre me pareció sospechoso – dijo

– porque no bajas el arma? No es gracioso – agrego

– y continúas con tu adicción? – Pregunte

– eh, de que hablas? – Contesto

– Cuando trabajábamos te metías lo que encontrabas y no dije nada solo porque pensé que te reformarías – dije

– pero veo que continúas haciéndolo, y dime que te dieron por decir la ubicación de mi familia? –

Tenía sus manos en sus rodillas observando hacia el cinturón de policía que yacía encima de la televisión

– te dieron dinero? Droga? O pagaste una deuda? – se quiso levantar pero volví a levantar el cañón

– no me importan tus razones ya están muertas y solo quiero saber más de tu jefe–

Se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio y calmo sus ánimos

– recuerdas el caso en el karaoke? Ahí es donde él está trabajando –

Había sido una violación dentro del lugar donde detuvimos al culpable pero me sonó bastante ridículo

– hablas enserio? – asintió

– en la oficina del gerente el maneja los negocios pero solo los números y el dinero, las bodegas son otra cosa – dijo

– Entiendo –

Sonreí por la coincidencia

– tienes más información? – Pregunte

– sobre qué? – dijo

– De que más hay en ese lugar – dije

– h…hay seguridad en la entrada de esa oficina además de cámaras –

Ya se me ocurriría algo de como entrar

– sabes ellas te querían como familia incluso mis hijas te veían como un tío y te admiraban cuando te miraban en los diarios….al menos creo que no te guardan rencor por que murieron rápido, tengo tantas ganas de meterte una bala en esa dura cabeza por haberlo hecho y también por haberme dejado en ese estado depresivo pero tal vez eso que te metas te mate algún día –

Suspire

– fue bueno verte…..pediría que saludaras a tu prometida pero ya me di cuenta que te abandono por tu adicción, sé que te da igual la compañía así que me marcho y carga con lo que tienes –

Me levante y guarde el arma andando a la puerta

– me llevare tu auto si no te molesta –

Ya en la calle la sombra me miro por el parabrisas

– vaya creo que tendré un almuerzo – comento

Fui a la casa a las afueras donde estaban ambos aún con vida solo durmiendo, no recordaba mucho el karaoke de aquellos días pero la chica tenía una amplia imagen del lugar y sonreí un poco más

– oye y que pasa con la lista de la chica? – pregunto

– ya lo hare solo estoy pensando, cuando termine con esto iré – conteste

– sabes estas en mi lista de independientes, tienes claro que hacer y no te dejas llevar demasiado por la situación – dijo

– Me importa poco lo que le paso a la chica pero se conecta así que al menos dejare limpia su lista de rostros –

Lo único que se me hizo interesante fue su muerte, meterse tal cantidad de droga sí que fue extremo pero teniendo al tipo que le dio su primer dosis en el baño supongo que vendría algo mejor para su final, ya era tarde y volví a drogarlos para después revisar las armas del vendedor que no eran lo suficientemente poderosas y tenía que encontrar algo mejor

– vamos a casa ya mañana continuare – dije saliendo de esa casa

Llegue a casa y para mi sorpresa la mujer ya había llegado, camine por la sala donde me recosté tocándome la cabeza, sin embargo, antes de poder relajarme el sonido del llanto de la mujer me hizo levantarme e ir a ver, ella estaba en la cocina mirando su teléfono mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas

– qué pasa? – pregunte

Me miro

– a….alguien se robó a mi hija – se soltó en llanto con más fuerza

– ya comunicaste a la policía? – pregunte

– que pregunta más tonta!...e….ellos la buscan – levante una ceja

– solo espera, ya aparecerá – dije

– no sabes nada!...alguien se le llevo – me toque la barbilla

– y saben cómo es? – pregunte

– e….era un señor con una camisa roja y bigote, solo eso lograron ver –

Por mi cabeza pasaron dos escenarios y ambos eran basura

– L…la he cuidado siempre – dijo

– la basura que me embarazo quería que la abortara por que no podría trabajar más en su negocio pero me negué y luche por tenerla…ahora ella es lo que me da esperanza, me hace sonreír cada día por su energía y también me hace pensar que siempre hay opciones en este mundo…..– volvió a llorar

– a qué hora paso? – Pregunte

– c…..como a la una….– me relaje un poco

– la iré a buscar puede que le encuentre –

Entre el frio que la sombra me daba una molestia en el pecho me hizo sentir algo de tristeza por esa mujer

Camine por un largo rato hasta que me encontré una patrulla estacionada con un policía dentro vigilando, llegue por detrás tomando su cabeza y la estrelle en la puerta, quedo inconsciente el resto fue acomodarlo y con el silencio use la radio para ver que sucedía esperando hallar una pista, no obstante, la sombra me toco el hombro

– Vamos que quiero apresurar esto – dijo

Me guio hasta un lugar conocido por la chica y el tipo negro era uno de ellos

– está aquí, te tomaría casi un día encontrarlo y me aburro – dijo apuntando al bar

No sabía demasiado del tipo solo que era un padrote de muchas chicas

– él se la llevo? – pregunte

– Si –

No sabía nada de robo de infantes pero si trabajaba en la prostitución era claro lo que sucedería con la pequeña, si temor alguno entre y mire todo el lugar donde estaban muchas personas

– desea compañía? – pregunto una chica de no más de diecisiete años

– Quieto hablar con tu jefe – conteste

– oh….para que lo quiere? – Pregunto

– negocios, tengo mercancía que quisiera vender – replique

La chica me miro un momento y asintió

– está en esa oficia solo toque la puerta –

Le agradecí y mire que eran demasiadas chicas

Golpee la puerta y una voz respondió

– Pase –

Gire la perilla y entre a la oficina donde tenía bastantes papeles y el tipo negro me miro

– quien es usted? – pregunto

– Quiero hablar sobre negocios –

De mi bolsillo saque una pequeña bolsa de pastillas

– oh bien, y quien es tu jefe? – pregunto

– yo soy el jefe – conteste

– Entiendo, bien siéntese y veamos que se puede hacer –

La sombra toco su cabeza oscura y empezó a olfatear

– Huele a carne inocente – dijo apuntando a una puerta en la parte trasera

– oye me han dicho que tienes mercancía más joven quisiera negociar con eso – dije

El negro junto sus manos en la mesa

– No sé de qué me hablas – desenfunde el arma apuntándola por encima de la mesa

– No bajes las manos, llévame a esa puerta – señale

– no sabes con quien te metes – dijo

– Exacto, ahora abre esa puerta y llévame pero no hagas nada tonto o esparciré tu cerebro por la pared cercana –

Tenía el dedo en el gatillo mirándolo a los ojos

– está bien aunque podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – dijo

– Mi acuerdo ya está hecho –

Pareció entender y se levantó, de su bolsa saco una llave con la que abrió la puerta

– Cuando esto acabe terminaras hecho pedazos – comento el negro

– Por mí no hay problema –

Abrió dejándome ver unas escaleras que bajaban hasta lo que sería un sótano

– cuando te vean mis hombres te llenaran de plomo – dijo

Golpe su costado empujándolo con el cañón

– vamos –

Bajamos y al llegar muchos hombres cuidaban de tres niñas atadas entre ellas la hija de la mujer, el tipo de la descripción también se encontraba presente

– que pasa jefe? – pregunto uno

– nada, bajen sus armas y tírense al suelo – conteste

– y tu…..– mostré el arma que moví hasta la cabeza del negro

– su jefe soy yo, ahora hagan caso o lo mato –

Intercambiaron miradas y luego de asentir se desarmaron y se tiraron boca abajo

– bien mi amigo –

Moví el arma y dispare tres veces en la cabeza de cada uno

– ahora ya no hay hombres, dime que pasara? – dije

– o….oye podemos hablar….podemos unirnos y ser socios – dijo

– Ya que estas de buen humor porque no me das información de tus clientes, quiero ver si me puede convenir esta unión – dije

– e….está bien – saco una agenta entregándomela

– Ahí están todos, tienen escrito el negocio que tengo con ellos – añadió

Le di una hojeada mirando los nombres escritos y era cierto que estaba bien organizada

– ahora….sentémonos a charlar sobre esto parece que eres un hombre con valor –

Levanto las manos para estrechar, sonreí y le dispare a un dedo que salió volando y su grito inundo el sótano

– por que! – exclamo

Lo siguiente fueron sus rodillas y el pene del negro que cayo hincado no sabiendo que lugar presionar

– Algo que debo reconocer es que tienes un buen lugar donde no sale el ruido – dije caminando y revisando lo que había ahí

Las niñas estaban inconscientes y no muy lejos tenían armas largas que iban para algún cliente

– Me llevare algunas si no te molesta –

Tome una bolsa de dinero que llene con las armas y munición regresando con el negro del cual quite su teléfono y también su dedo

– me pregunto que más podría hacerte? – pregunte

– p….po…por favor tengo familia, te puedo dar mucho dinero – dijo

– Solo déjame así y te daré lo que me pidas – otro disparo más fue en su otra mano que colgó del resto del brazo

– y esta era tu seguridad? – pregunte apuntando a los muertos

Supuse que el negro era demasiado fanfarrón para creerse indestructible

– liberare a las chicas del lugar y tal vez inicie un incendio pero da igual –

Observando note que tenía una salida trasera que estaba cerrada con candados, revise los cuerpos y en uno encontré la llave

Primero revise fuera pero no había nada más que una camioneta, no pensé demasiado antes de llevar a las niñas al vehículo y también el armamento pero regrese dentro y el negro aún estaba quejándose

– No te voy a matar –

De entre las cosas que tenían para pasar el rato tenían cigarros, barajas y majong, rebusque por el lugar y cuando no encontré nada más regué gasolina por encima de los paquetes de la droga, armas, dinero y al final también los muros ya que no me agradaba la escena

– una chica te manda saludos –

Solté una cerilla encendida y todo comenzó a arder

Me aleje pronto dirigiéndome a donde deje al policía inconsciente, detenido en una vuelta de esquina desperté a las niñas que también libere y ocultándome el rostro hice que reaccionaran pero les habían dado alguna droga por que apenas podían pronunciar palabra

– quédense aquí –

me cargue las maletas y fui a mirar la patrulla, el policía tenía una venda en la cabeza que rascaba constantemente y con su mal estado dispare hacia un espejo que hecho trizas cayo el suelo y el policía salió pronto, dejando ver parte de mi abrigo me asegure que llegara a la camioneta y con ellas un policía era una cosa menos por hacer aunque me buscarían pero ya más tarde les daría algo que hacer


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Para la noche me encontraba en mi taller revisando el armamento con mejor detalle, ya que era un lugar donde se trataba de dinero la mayoría de los empleados estarían armados solo por seguridad pero también había la posibilidad que llamaran a la seguridad

– Hoy fue una buena comida, carne asada lentamente y puré de sesos son buenos aperitivos – dijo

La sombra fue a una ventana donde se quedó observando por un largo rato

– oye porque me ayudaste? – Pregunte

– ayudarte? Solo apresuraba el tiempo además si no la encontrabas ahí te distraerías del objetivo por unos días – contesto

– y tengo apetito así que no creas que te ayude para mi eres otro cargador de mi trasero – añadió, lo mire un momento y sonreí porque era cierto

No tenía nada que hacer así que me fui a descansar escuchando a la mujer estar feliz con su hija demasiado afecto que apenas soportaba

Por la mañana revisaba el teléfono del negro que desbloquee con su dedo, tenía números de bastantes aunque solo tenían escrito

"cliente "

Y un número pero organizándolo con la agenda podía ver el nombre a quien le pertenecía el numero entre ellos Saki Yoshida la chica de los recuerdos, realmente podría decir que en partes de la vida fuimos iguales solo que yo no me deje llevar por la sociedad que ya iba pudriéndose en cambio solo fui por el camino de los ideales y la verdad pero el mundo es más carnívoro con los buenos tipos y se llevó lo que más quería

– oye si yo no pudiera hacer el encargo tu estarías tras ellos? – pregunte

– Si…..pero a diferencia de ti yo iría hasta ellos y sin hablar me divertiría un rato hasta que mi apetito me ordene terminar – contesto

– Aunque es un poco molesto tener que limpiarme las garras después de arrancarle la columna de alguien y ni hablar cuando desgarro el interior de los cuerpos…..pero si pudiera elegir una manera es mejor dejar que otros lo hagan –

Sonaba demasiado normal escucharlo hablar en ese tono tan trivial como si de hacer labores se tratara

– y esa chica te lo encargo antes de morir? – pregunte

– no, fue alguien demasiado curioso que miro la vida de la chica y una parte de él me hablo para pedir que comiera y no me niego a una comida, además hacer que estas palabras sean dichas por el me hace sonreír un poco más por lo curioso que aún es –

Apunto a su cara y a mis ojos

– se podría decir que el mira desde tus ojos y desde los míos pero me gusta su interior donde también hay esa oscuridad que me gusta – dijo

Aquello volvió a ver por la ventana

Un poco más tarde después de haber comido y preparado sali de casa andando a donde estaban los dos

Pronto llegue y ambos estaban despiertos, los arrastre hasta la silla donde los deje y quite la cinta de su boca

– q….que quieres? – pregunto el vendedor

– Nada por ahora – conteste mirándolos

– oye te puedo dar dinero enserio mucho si me dejas ir – dijo

– dinero tengo – conteste

– yo….yo no te conozco – dijo el otro

– creo que tú eres hayato y tu obata – hayato basura se sorprendió

– bien mis chicos favoritos, bueno contigo no es nada personal en cambio tu – dije

– creo que tal vez los debería dejar aquí para que mueran de hambre y sed pero tengo otros planes más, mis buenos muchachos es hora de volver a alucinar – con dos dosis en la mano me hablaron

– oye….tengo una casa si me llevas te daré lo que tengo – dijo la basura

Lo tome por la cabeza

– Ya sé dónde está tu casa, creo que hoy iré por tus cosas – dije colocándole la siguiente dosis cerrando su boca otra vez

– Hermano sé lo que paso y lo siento de verdad – dijo el vendedor escoria

– Ya es tarde hermano –

Con la misma acción lo bote, no tardo mucho cuando se perdieron entre la alucinación guardándolos

Horas más tarde me encontraba en la casa de la basura revisando sus cosas, tenía dinero, drogas y demás basura pero entre los recuerdos de la chica también mire una prueba de embarazo que daba positivo, no había nada importante más que dinero el cual tome y la sombra miraba por la ventana

– oye quieres algo de magia? – pregunto

Extrañado fui hacia él y desde ahí se veían las avenidas cercanas

– porque no tomas los binoculares del tipo? – dijo apuntando a un cajón cerca del mueble de la televisión

Lo tome y retorne pronto

– Cuando te diga mirara hacia aquel cruce y también hacia ese – dijo señalando

Eran distancia muy apartadas

– esta vez te ahorrare buscar dos rostros, kumaga el viejo gordo y el chico que la chantajeo por primera vez – dijo

– Sabes que mejor hay que bajar y ver la acción en vivo – dijo

Dejamos esa casa

Camine unas manzanas antes que cayera el atardecer y nos detuvimos a sentarnos en una banca

– bien ahora ve esas aves – dijo

en el cielo se movían seis aves ya listas para ir a dormir pero antes de eso dejaron caer sus desechos que impactaron encima del parabrisas de un auto que se detuvo al costado de la avenida y salió el gordo tirando agua para limpiar cuando de la avenida un camión sonó su claxon chocando con otros autos que apenas reaccionaban a la advertencia, sin embargo, aquello que sujetaba su carga en la parte de atrás se rompió dejando caer ruedas de aluminio pero entre todas ellas una salió volando e impacto contra el cuerpo del gordo que salió disparado a un muro

– Espera aún no termina – aquel camión logro detenerse gracias a un poste

– Mira hacia aquel lugar –

Un tipo corría muy rápido en dirección contraria al accidente y en un momento tropezó y en el proceso empujo a un chico que esperaba la luz para pasar la avenida que cayó encima del asfalto solo que antes de poder hacer algo la rueda de un auto aplasto su cabeza

– oh eso si es un show –

Fueron dos accidentes en simples minutos

– Ahora veamos más de cerca –

La gente iba muy aprisa a socorrer

El tipo gordo quedo con la rueda de aluminio encima pero sus brazos quedaron sujetos en su auto donde se encontraba una chica inconsciente tal vez se había desmayado por haber visto tal cosa, el gordo estaba vivo aun respirando y moviendo sus ojos hacia todos lados, su sangre mancho toda su ropa

– Sí que se resiste – comento la sombra

– Ahora veamos al otro –

En poco tiempo ya miraba al chico, la rueda le había aplastado la mitad de su cabeza dejando intacto sus ojos

– Oh puré con carne – dijo muy emocionado

– y que pasara con el que lo empujo? – pregunte

Lo tenían retenido unas personas

– él es un viejo conocido de hace un día, tal vez termine en la cárcel eso ya es cosa para otro día – contesto

– Ahora vámonos –

Aquello había podido eliminar a dos en menos de diez minutos y no lograba explicar como lo había hecho, con eso en mente proseguí mi día

Con el auto de mi amigo hice unas compras usando las tarjetas de esos dos, ya que solo sería uno contra un número desconocido debía expandir mi fuego de alcance, aquello se mantuvo observando

– enserio sabes usar magia? – Pregunte

– Si – contesto

– y lo que paso fue con tu magia? – Pregunte

– No – contesto

– entonces como lo lograste? O fue cosa del destino? – pregunte aquello se echó a reír

– sabes cuándo me da la gana puedo calcular, lo de hoy tuvo algo que ver – reclinado en el asiento volteo a verme

– sabes te explicare un poco de cómo fue que sucedió….–

La sombra había estado con el tipo que empujo al chantajista hacia un día atrás por sus asuntos de haber matado a un niño y aquello tuvo que ir detrás de él, la cosa también estuvo con el conductor del camión pero igual me acompañaba, la primer cosa que hizo fue ir con su el tipo a quien encontró con su amante varón haciéndolo huir, lo siguiente fue el camión donde había una pequeña fuga de líquido de frenos donde solo abrió un poco más pero ya que el conductor tenía algo de inmunidad ayudo un poco para que el golpe final no fuese mortal, la cadena que sujetaba el cargamento se fue abriendo por el movimiento descontrolado del vehículo ya que el dueño de la empresa nunca cambio esa cadena y cayeron las ruedas pero todas fueron hacia lugares sin gente excepto una, ese accidente distrajo a muchos abriendo paso al tipo que huía y en un momento la sombra le dio un pequeño golpe y aquello concluyo bien para él, y aquello termino diciendo "las cosas siempre tienen un punto de quiebre solo falta encontrar el momento y el lugar adecuado donde golpear"

Realmente fue algo difícil de asimilar por que sonaba demasiado fantástico

Tenía gasolina, gas, tornillos y clavos además de otras cosas que fui armando, lo curioso de todo es que la mayoría las había aprendido de pandillas yakuzas que para ser unos locos por territorios tenían ingenio con cosas mortales

Los tipos apenas hacían ruido y no había nadie que me interrumpiera así que me concentre mejor en armar casi todo el resto del día, volví a casa para la noche y entre encontrándome con la mujer en la sala

– Hola – salude

Me recosté en la sala dejando mis cosas en el piso excepto el arma

– t…tú la salvaste? – pregunto

– No – conteste

– en el trabajo escuche las noticias y decían que un bar se incendió – dijo

– Eso pasa siempre, ebrios con cigarrillos encendidos y alcohol – de reojo podía ver que me observaba

– En el lugar encontraron a niñas menores prostituyéndose y el propietario murió afuera, parece que algo paso en el interior y termino arrastrándose pero ya estaba en llamas antes de poder pedir ayuda –

Sonreí un poco

– bueno uno de los que murieron era quien se robó a mi hija pero la encontraron lejos de ahí – añadió

– esas cosas pasan, los roba chicos son codiciosos – dije

– pero también han dicho que vieron a un hombre con un abrigo negro entrar al lugar antes de que sucediera todo eso, y tu cuando saliste a buscarla llevabas uno de ese color – dijo

– Coincidencia – permaneció un minutos más ahí solo que guardo silencio

– Gracias – con eso dicho se fue y dormí unas horas antes de ir a comer

Por la mañana miraba las noticias con la sombra como compañía

"por lo sucedido el día de ayer surgieron rumores de que un yokai ha estado detrás de las muertes sucedidas, pero los expertos opinan que solo fue una coincidencia desafortunada"

Aquello se carcajeo unos momentos

"los hombres muertos de diferentes maneras tenían historial criminal lo que ha aumentado el rumor entre las personas jóvenes"

– Qué mundo tan podrido – comento la sombra

– Pero bastante rico – cruzo las piernas y se acomodó mejor en el sillón

Entre la quietud de la casa revisaba sus teléfonos y almacenaba todo en un disco duro digital, no recordaba mucho de aquello pero las pocas veces que trabaje en una computadora me ayudó mucho a actualizarme

– oye has pensado en morir? – Pregunto

– un par de veces – conteste

– y en lo que harás pronto? –

Me toque un momento la mejilla

– Si no funciona tendré que llevarme todo el lugar – conteste

Me miro un momento antes de reír de una manera diferente

– Esperemos que pase – dijo

– Si –

Tenia bombas listas dentro del auto que usaría ya el resto sería el resultado de la seguridad

Parecía que era un día tranquilo hasta que aquello se levantó

– ya me estoy aburriendo hay que salir – dijo

– Bien – deje todo y salimos a la calle andando

Caminamos un largo tramo hasta un lugar bastante abandonado

– y que pasa aquí? – pregunte

El hedor en el aire me hizo cubrirme la nariz

– Pues ya que tienes más atención en lo que sucederá te guiare a los siguientes – dijo apuntando

Eran unos vagabundos comiendo cerca de un rio

– lo dices enserio? – Pregunte

– Si – contesto

– oh, no los veo como amenazas – dije

– Me da igual –

Asentí, y comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraban los dos

Comían algo en unos platos desechables y tenían unas botellas de sake a sus lados

– Hola – dije

– tienen fuego? – pregunte

– No – contesto uno de los vagabundos

– ese sake es bueno? – pregunte

– sí, apenas lo encontré – dijo

Tome la botella y mire que tenía un poco aun

– Ya veo –

Relaje mi espalda y con la boca de la botella bien sujeta la estrelle contra la cara del vago con barba que cayó de espaldas

– Pe….–

Sin tardar más golpee al segundo con un puñetazo, tome unas cuantas botellas más y las rompí en sus cabezas

– No es nada personal así que no se culpen –

Con ellos algo consientes los arrastre al rio, ambos se fueron flotando en tanto rompí algunas de sus cosas y cuando los perdí de vista volví a subir

– porque no los mataste? – pregunto

– si saben nadar vivirán….solo quedan estos? – pregunte

– Son más pero hay otra más cerca – contesto

– ya veo….bien vamos –

De nuevo me guio ahora hasta una calle solitaria donde se reunían algunos gamberros

– es ese de bigote – dijo

Al verlo otro recuerdo de la chica apareció y bueno era otro más, lo acompañaban otros tres con quienes platicaba

– eres bueno peleando? – Pregunto

– Algo…por algo soy de las fuerzas especiales de Japón – conteste

Sonrió y me toco los hombros

– bien desde aquí te veo –

Con más confianza camine hacia ellos

– tienen fuego? – pregunte

– Vete viejo – contesto uno arrojándome una lata de cerveza

Me incline y la tome

– oigan deben ser más cuidadosos – dije

– Eh….–

La tome por la parte superior y con velocidad sumado a la fuerza la aplaste contra la cabeza de uno que cayo inconsciente

– Pero….–

No perdí el tiempo y con un puño golpee al siguiente, el sonido del desenvaine de sus navajas se hizo presente, no tenía nada de defensa más que la lata

– Vamos! – bramo la sombra

Los dos tenían sus navajas preparadas

– Te sacare las entrañas – comento uno

Me coloque en defensa esperando el primer movimiento de alguno, respire lento

Los dos al mismo se arrojaron con sus armas por delante, en el segundo con la lata logre detener uno mientras al otro solo lo esquive, teniendo a uno por delante lo golpe rápido tirándolo quedándome con el tipo de bigote, los otros se iban recuperando por lo que debía terminar rápido

– no es nada personal – dije

– oh….ahora si lo es – contesto

Entre los quejidos volví a poner mi defensa

– no sé quién te mando pero no sabe que le hare cuando lo encuentre – sonreí ligeramente

– es gracioso que morirás? – pregunto

– No…solo que ya está muerta – conteste

Sujeto el cuchillo y se lanzó de nuevo, solo esta vez levanto el filo de mi pecho hasta mi garganta donde retrocedí, sin embargo, en la distracción golpeo mi costado

– oh! Rayos – bramo la sombra que animado nos miraba

– Me saco el aire – retrocedí

– vamos fuerzas especiales! Quiero ver acción! – continuaba animándonos

El tipo era hábil y no podía contenerme demasiado ya que si lo continuaba haciendo enserio moriría por alguna distracción, exhale aire frio y abrí los puños

– eso! –

El ritmo se aceleró y dando pasos rodeándonos miraba sus hombros y sus ojos, el tipo cambio el cuchillo de mano varias veces de nuevo como distracción. El tiempo se volvió lento, respiraba calmado mientras la adrenalina aumentaba, aquel tipo hizo un movimiento horizontal con el filo, di un paso atrás sujetando su brazo y gire el cuerpo levantando el codo que impacto en su nuca, con la vista perdida por el golpe aproveche para tomarlo por la espalda apretando su cuello con mi brazo y con el cuerpo debilitado sujete su mano con el cuchillo

– Ya casi termina – susurre

Lleve la punta de la navaja hasta su tráquea, por mi mente paso la falla de mi plan pero no podía dejarle tiempo de pensar y ante los codazos que impactaban en mi costado inserte todo el acero mientras la sangre mojaba mi abrigo y ante el ruido de asfixia continúe apretando, los otros miraban la escena con terror pero huyeron de inmediato

– Oh…..eso quería ver – dijo la sombra

El tipo era fuerte y lucho por vivir unos minutos antes de dejar de moverse, con la sangre hirviendo lo tire al suelo, me agite demasiado y me quite el abrigo

– eso es alguien de fuerzas especiales – dijo

Con el silencio a mis espaldas me aleje


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Era una noche muy callada dentro de la sala, ellas ya dormían en tanto miraba unas mascaras de oxigeno que había comprado por la tarde después de mi pelea

– y eso es todo? – pregunto aquello

– Si –

no era mi dinero así que podía ser un poco caprichoso, no obstante, pensaba un poco en lo que llegaría a suceder, mi plan era una pirámide donde dejaría caer todo solo para tener tiempo libre de cualquier policía y tener lo suficiente para terminar

– algo bueno de esto es que será un bien día – comento

Se reclino en el sillón subiendo sus raros pies en la mesa de centro y sus manos en lo que los humanos llamamos nuca

– sabes creo que hoy mirare anime –

Encendió la tv y cambio de canal hasta que encontró un programa que le gustara

Mientras la sombra estaba en sus cosas subí a mi habitación, dentro me senté en el piso mirando mi cama, en ella había estado con mi mujer muchas noches pero no lograba sentir algo vivo dentro de mí, la amaba mucho incluso me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, tal vez al estar bajo la sombra de esa cosa todos mis sentimientos llegaban a un punto inactivo, moral, culpa, estrés, miedo, cansancio y más cosas simplemente no existían, sospeche que muchos que estuvieron influenciados habían llegado a un punto de ser asesinos despiadados como el tipo del accidente que mato a un niño en el proceso, dar el poder de no sentir nada podía corromper a muchos pero entre todo esto sentía que al final venia algo más que no eran advertido como un pago por tal poder

El silencio de la habitación me hizo ver el recuerdo de mi esposa, a ella la había conocido en una caminata en un pueblo que solía visitar para hacer ejercicio y todo comenzó con una sonrisa, era un momento que a pesar de todo no podía olvidar

El resto de la noche lo descanse en paz

Por la mañana desperté y tome el desayuno, sin embargo, ellas me acompañaron

– y hoy saldrás tío? – pregunto la niña

– Si – respondí

– oh, y que harás? – Pregunto

– Nada en especial – conteste

– me puedes llevar? – pregunto

Negué con la cabeza

– estas mejor aquí – conteste

– Eh….– se oía muy desanimada

– y hoy llegaras noche? – Pregunto la mujer

– no lo sé – conteste

– Entiendo – era demasiadas preguntas

Un poco más tarde me halle en la sala arreglando una mochila donde coloque las máscaras, munición para mi pistola y ropa junto a unas botellas de agua, con todo eso camine a la puerta dando una mirada a mi casa, demasiados recuerdos y con un pequeño golpe en la pared fui a la calle

Caminaba en dirección a la casa donde tenía el auto de mi amigo, aquello venía detrás de mí

– Sí que hueles a fuerza especial – comento

– Eres como un kamikaze – añadió riendo

Mentalizaba lo que haría y como tendría que responder, sin embargo, como en el pasado también sabía que nada salía según el plan por lo que tenía que soltar más el instinto de supervivencia

Llegue a la casa donde nada había cambiado, con un día por delante cargue todo al auto de mi amigo y teniendo colocadas las bombas regrese al baño, abrí y un olor muy desagradable me hizo cubrirme la boca

– Que rayos – brame

El olor a orines y excremento inundaban el aire

– vamos –

Los arrastre y libere sus bocas

– bien mis amigos –

Se veían bastante mal

– de…..déjame ir – dijo la basura

– Dejare de hacerlo – añadió con menos fuerza

– hoy los dejare ir pero deben hacer algo antes – dije

– qué cosa? – pregunto la escoria

– Pues manejaran – conteste

– oh, suena bastante bien – dijo la basura

– sí, pero primero hay que ir a un lugar – dije

– e….está bien lo que digas – ambos se habían quebrantado

– Bueno pero debo adormecerlos – dije enseñándoles la droga

– Q….que sea poco – dijo la escoria

– Bien–

Rebaje la dosis lo suficiente para unas horas

– lucharan? – pregunte

– no….solo métela –

No se opusieron y abrieron la boca dejando que la droga hiciera su efecto, cuando comenzaron a alucinar les coloque las máscaras de oxígeno y los cargue al auto en la parte trasera de los asientos donde sentados miraban por la ventana, lo último que hice en esa casa fue arreglar las armas y coloque munición en mi abrigo pero deje la mayoría en la bolsa de armas, con eso hecho subí dejando mis maletas en el asiento del copiloto

Mientras conducía la sombra hablo

– y no temes a que te ataquen? – pregunto señalándolos

– no, ya se han rendido y también están drogados así que en lo que pensaran es en algo que les guste más que estar en ese lugar durante días – conteste

– Eh…quisiera que lucharan – comento y solo sonreí

En la tarde llegue al frente del karaoke donde también habían recuerdos de la chica, muchas cosas sucedieron dentro, me relaje un momento colocándome la máscara y después sali del auto con la maleta en mano y abrí la puerta detrás

– Manejen y entren ahí –

Dentro de su poca lucidez entendieron y fueron a los asientos de adelante

– Tengan –

Les di unas pistolas, en la parte de atrás moví las bombas colocándolas sobre el asiento y me lleve otras a la parte trasera encima de la cajuela

– bien ahora son libres –

Retrocedí un momento sacando una metralleta y me coloque la mochila detrás, la sombra miraba sentado hacia al karaoke donde ellos iban bastante lento, respire hondo quitando el seguro y ellos chocaron contra la puerta entrando hasta el fondo donde se detuvieron, salieron apenas respondieron al golpe

– oh! –

Al paso de unos minutos un guardia disparo pero su puntería fue tan mala que mando a volar un espejo, la basura respondió disparándole al guardia que cayó al suelo moviéndose pero la basura no se detuvo y le disparo un poco más hasta que dejo de moverse, la escoria miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Aquello se calmó un momento pero pronto del fondo de aquella oficina dicha por mi amigo salieron más hombres que empezaron a disparar al par de drogados que se cubrieron, la escoria tiro su arma y tomo la escopeta del guardia disparando a diestra y siniestra. Exhale y dispare a un par de bombas que libero el humo, ya que no podía ver nada me introduje al lugar que resonaba de dispararos

– bien! – exclamo

Apuntando y en cuclillas camine, el par disparaban y fue sorprendente que hayan matado a bastantes, sin embargo, un disparo en el auto hizo explotar las bombas que encendieron todo a su alrededor, la entrada se llenó de fuego mientras el humo blanco se volvió oscuro, cuidándome la espalda camine hacia la oficina libre de guardias ya que se mantenían ocupados, abrí la puerta apuntando directamente al jefe quien tenía a dos guardias más ahí que me apuntaron

– Baja el arma – dijo el jefe de todo el lugar

– no bajare nada, dile a tus hombres que bajen sus armas porque de otra manera solo nos quedaremos aquí – respondí

– No bajaremos nada – respondió

– Bien –

Teniendo el arma apuntando miraba hacia los alrededores

– Sí que tienes un lindo lugar – comente

– y quien te envió? – Pregunto

– fueron los chinos? – añadió

– Bastantes – respondí

– ya veo –

El tipo tenía una barba negra que colgaba de su cara

– y cuanto te han pagado? – pregunto

–cada uno diez millones – dije

– oh, eso es mucho pero puedo darte el doble – contesto

– parece que eres bueno incluso llegaste a mí – agrego

Solo sonreí

–Bien –

Sin bajar el cañon los mire y tome una granada militar que la escoria tenía en su casa y que tome solo por lo curioso que era

– saben que es esto? – pregunte

Los guardias me apuntaron pero en sus ojos se notaba el miedo

– oye….vamos te daré el dinero ahora lo tengo atrás en una mesa – dijo el jefe

No perdí el tiempo y retire el seguro sosteniéndola

– O….oye si estás jugando no es gracioso – bramo

No recordaba cuantas veces habían sido que había tenido esas cosas en la mano, mirándolos la arroje al escritorio donde reboto pocas veces y sin perder tiempo todos respondimos, me arroje a la parte trasera de un sillón que no me protegería contra el daño pero si de la onda expansiva, con la mochila cubriéndome la espalda me cubrí los oídos, demasiado pronto estallo la granada

Cuando aquello estallo levante levemente la cabeza y el escritorio estaba destruido mientras los guardia yacían en el suelo, el jefe se logró cubrir pero no lo suficiente, con parte del escritorio en su torso y parte de su pierna sangrando me aproxime

– tu…..y los que te mandaron van a morir – dijo

– te puedo dejar morir o te mato ahora? – Pregunte

– voy a….buscar a tu familia y la matare –

Me aproxime hasta su oído colocando el cañón de la metralleta en una de sus heridas susurrando

– Ya lo hiciste –

Dispare dos veces y las balas atravesaron. Con la sangre cubriendo el suelo fui a la parte de atrás y era cierto lo que decía, tenía bastante dinero y drogas que habían sido apiladas apenas, los disparos continuaban y con algo de tiempo hice que todo ahí también se incendiara pero tome algo del dinero antes. El jefe se desangraba y era claro que viviría un rato más si es que el fuego no alcanzaba esa oficina, retorne al humo y los disparos cesaron, camine con cuidado observando topándome con cuerpos muertos en el suelo, empleados, guardias pero entre todos encontré a la escoria que se ahogaba con su sangre ya que una bala atravesó su garganta

– al menos has servido de algo de provecho – dije

Me incline y le quite la marcara

– nos vemos – guarde la mascara y continúe revisando

El fuego se expandió por los muros y subió hasta el techo, la entrada estaba llena de fuego por lo que era imposible salir, con la cabeza agachada mire hacia todas partes, el ruido del fuego devorando todo inundaba el interior, sin embargo, un ruido me hizo mirar hacia un pasillo donde se encontraban cinco personas gritando, con cuidado me aproxime teniendo el dedo en el gatillo y de la penumbra del humo el fuego ilumino sus rostros y el recuerdo de la chica volvió junto a la sombra, oculte el arma

– Oh…quien lo habría imaginado – dijo con un tono burlón

Los cinco me miraron con miedo

– que hacen aquí? – pregunte

– ayúdenos….queremos salir – contesto una chica

– Oh, sí pero el fuego está cubriendo la entrada – replique

– Pero debe haber otra salida – dijo un chico

– También quiero salir pero creo que tengo una manera pero debo quedarme atrás – dije

– si nos ayudas te pagaremos – dijo otra chica

– oh enserio, cuánto? – pregunte

Ellos sacaron un fajo

– eso es increíble….como lo consiguieron? – Pregunte

– Lo encontramos – contesto otro de los chicos

– pero cuando nos saques te pagaremos – dijo guardándolo

– bien pero confió en ustedes – dije

Me siguieron hasta la entrada

De mi mochila saque las botellas de agua

– los mojare pero tendrán que salir rápido y después los seguiré – dije

– si! – bramo una chica

– gracias por salvarnos – me tomo de la mano mirándome a los ojos y era claro que intentaba coquetear

– Bien….ahora los mojare y cuando les diga salgan –

Abrí las botellas de agua mojando sus cabezas y su ropa igual

– Cúbranse la boca con la ropa mojada y salgan –

Los lleve a un lugar donde no habían muchas llamas

– Corran y brinquen –

Asintieron y fueron saliendo. Pero me quede con uno

– y mi dinero? – Pregunte

– dinero? –

Me empujo y caí de espaldas mirándolo saltar

– Eres un viejo idiota –

Sentado miraba como corrían hacia la calle pero de pronto una lluvia de balas hizo pedazos sus cuerpos que cayeron dejando volar el dinero

– Oh sí que eres cruel – comento la sombra

– no, era raro que no aparecieran los bomberos, deben haber muchos esperando – dije

– Oh entiendo –

Ya que el fuego crecía me levante y me coloque la otra mascara de oxigeno

– Ya encontrare una salida – conteste

El calor era demasiado

Camine por el pasillo y de una de esas habitaciones salió la basura caminando hacia mí, lo patee y cayó al suelo, me aproxime y mire que el fuego había quemado su cuerpo junto a la máscara que se derritió en su cara de galán, no sabía si sintió dolor pero de solo verlo me hizo sonreír, continúe mirando adelante y llegue a una ventila, dispare y quite la rejilla, no tenía otra salida así que me arrastre lo que más pude y con algo de esfuerzo llegue a la azotea que estaba caliente, desde esa altura me asome a la calle y los cinco chicos estaban muertos y no muy lejos diez tipos apuntando a la puerta, los bomberos se encontraban detenidos por un par de hombres que les apuntaban

– Era cierto – dijo la sombra

– oye tu trajiste a esos chicos aquí hoy? – pregunte

Se rio un momento

– para mi es fácil incitar a los líderes a una guerra mundial no crees que es poca cosa influenciar a cinco chicos venir el día de hoy y tener la música a todo volumen para que no escucharan los disparos, oye no me eches la culpa – dijo

Asentí riendo y apunte a los hombres

– Bien –

Dispare la ráfaga matando a tres al momento pero dispararon en respuesta los otros, corrí por el caliente suelo y continúe disparando hasta que volví a recargar, cubierto miraba hacia el siguiente edificio, tenía la oportunidad por lo que sin más hui al refugio del siguiente

El karaoke al paso de unos silenciosos momentos se incendió por completo

– Sí que tienes valor – dijo

Me buscarían y sin más me aleje saltando en los edificios cercanos y llegando a un callejón me arroje dentro de un basurero, entre la soledad del silencio me quite la ropa y me coloque la nueva muda con la que sali caminando por la calle

Más tarde en mi caminata me di cuenta que tenía dos heridas, dos rosones de los dispararos en mi pierna y ya que aún quedaba bastante por hacer hice una escala en un baño público donde con agua y papel higiénico me limpie la herida y cuando quedo lista camine hasta un café donde tome algo frio mientras enviaba la información a bastantes partes y cuando todo eso se fue a la red camine con la sombra a mi lado

– y ahora qué sigue? –pregunte

– Supongo que para ti ya fueron los últimos – dijo

– a que te refieres? – Pregunte

– Cuando acabaste con el jefe de ese lugar se terminó tu determinación – dijo

– Y no me sirven si ya terminaron – añadió

– Además de los otros me ocupo yo –

Nos detuvimos

– Bueno ya terminaste – se acercó y me atravesó el pecho con su garra y fue en poco que un dolor me hizo perder el conocimiento


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogo

Ya era noche cuando sentado en el sillón miraba las noticias, parecía que en algunas partes de la ciudad se había iniciado una guerra de criminales, muchos policías habían sido asesinados por ellos y con la información que había mandado los cuerpos de la ley actuaron activando un gran conflicto por el territorio libre, los capos mataron a policías al haber pensado que eran soplones y todo el sistema ya estaba cayéndose llevándose a los corruptos pero no me sentía satisfecho, era un gran vacío por dentro. Ya había recogido mis cosas de aquel basurero cuando las cosas en aquel lugar se calmaron y por supuesto que ellos buscaron a un hombre por bastante rato, sin embargo, en ese descanso tuve otros recuerdos

Aquellos vagos con la poca conciencia trataron de nadar tragando esa agua con desperdicios humanos y al final terminaron ahogándose de una manera lenta siendo arrastrados pero aquella chica corría por la orilla y ambos la miraban tratando de pedir ayuda, los encontraron por la noche, la policía determino una pelea de ebrios que termino mal cerrando el caso

Mi amigo después de mi visita fue por su arma y se sentó en el mismo lugar, pensando en lo que sucedió metió el cañón en su boca respirando muy agitado mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba con el miedo y presiono el gatillo embarrando la pared detrás con su sangre, el negro del bar se arrastró a la puerta trasera pero su pierna se incendió y después todo su cuerpo se cubrió en llamas, gritando de dolor llego afuera solo siendo una pila de carbón más negro que su piel pero él también se encontró con la chica de lentes momentos antes de morir

La escoria y la basura lucharon por salir de aquel baño y era la primera vez en su vida que sabían que había alguien más fuerte por lo que se rindieron con más facilidad, cuando murieron fue de igual manera lenta recordando sus pecados y a la chica cerca de ellos

El padre de la chica cuando cayó a aquel lugar estaba vivo solo que muy lastimado mirando cómo se incendiaba todo el vehículo y al final teniendo la imagen de su hija sentada observándolo soporto el calor gritando por ayuda la cual no llego antes de morir por completo, sin olvidar a su esposa que por la noche de aquel día se ahorco con un cable al menos parecía ser una muerte rápida pero el cable se rompió y cayó sobre la silla de madera donde rompió una pata la cual corto su cuello, inmóvil sin poder gritar y observando la sangre corrió por todo el suelo hasta que dejo de vivir

Y entre todo esto también me di cuenta que las cámaras de seguridad fallaron, no había huellas mías en ningún lado, yo simplemente fui un fantasma en todos esos días

Sin perder el tiempo tome mi arma y me la coloque en la boca pero una pequeña mano toco mi mano y mire unos ojos brillantes puestos en mí

– que haces? – pregunto la niña de la mujer

Mi mano tembló y baje la pistola

– N…..nada –

Esa fue mi primera vez en un largo tiempo que llore

– estas triste? – Pregunto

– n…no – coloque el seguro

De alguna manera sentía esperanza cosa que perdí desde aquel día, tire el arma y abrace a la pequeña, fue el momento que sentí paz

Esperabas un final trágico? Esta vez ese tipo no tenía nada que ver pero tu si mi buen amigo curioso, por cierto linda nuca esta tan cerca que podría arrancarte la columna de una mordida pero esta vez no lo hare solo dejare que todo caiga sobre tu conciencia las muertes de cada tipo y supongo que estarás feliz de algunas muertes lentas pero eso es otro asunto, sabes he visitado mundos llenos de demonios y lo irónico es que fue un gran banquete que no me lleno por que los humanos saben mejor incluso he tenido que pelear con mis hermanos por algún bocado pero ellos son diferentes a mí, a uno le gusta la locura, a otro la tiranía, a uno el incesto y aberraciones parecidas, a uno los culpables, a otro los poderosos en sus mundos pero en algo que coincidimos es que los inmortales o invulnerables son las mejores presas bueno a casi todos, hay uno que defiende mundos que llama lugares puros y no quieras arruinarlo porque muestra su segunda cara y todo se teñirá de rojo

Tal vez te has preguntado si volveré algún día y la respuesta es sí, aunque ya estaré contigo al menos hasta que hagas alguna tontería para dejarte verme

Bueno deja al tipo vivir una nueva vida y concéntrate en la tuya porque enserio nos encontraremos más de cerca

Fin

Epilogo 2

Esto había sucedido una noche después de hacer un ritual, todo marchaba bien en mi casa cuando de entre las luces llego una oscuridad inmensa que absorbió la luz de las lámparas y de entre aquellas tinieblas se mostraron seres, ellos me miraban y hablaban en un idioma extraño, ellos me miraron un momento, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se volvió ligero

– Este chico está bastante cerca de ser un buen platillo – dijo uno con una sonrisa llena de colmillos

– Sí, es bastante curioso – añadió otro con una nariz esquelética

Eran diferentes entre sí pero podía sentir una aura muy maligna que me revolvía el estomago

– quienes son ustedes? – pregunte

Unos se rieron

– Pero si tú nos llamaste, deberías saberlo – contesto uno de cuerpo decadente con la nariz esquelética

– Yo solo quería abrir un portal – dije

Uno con dos orejas podridas me miro y se echó a reír

– no nos mientas, sabemos el por qué – dijo

– Aunque a decir verdad a nosotros nadie nos invoca, nosotros elegimos a quien aparecernos – agrego aquello con la sonrisa y piernas flacas

– entonces que son? – pregunte

– demonios? Yokai? –

Todos simplemente se rieron, sus cuerpos no eran nada que pudiera describir con exactitud pero sus risas dolían como taladros en el cuerpo

– oye no nos digas tan feo – dijo aquello de la sonrisa

– de donde vienen? –

Se miraron entre si y al unísono respondieron

– De una dimensión más allá de esta donde se pueden ver muchos mundos y de donde surgen muchos más, en pocas palabras rebasamos las dimensiones de cualquier tiempo –

Uno de ellos tenía unos ojos humanos en su cuerpo obeso que parecía reventar en cualquier momento, de ellos solo había uno que era una persona normal que vestía muy elegante, con el cabello arreglado mantenía un porte de caballero

El clima se enfrió y mi aliento se volvió blanco

– y que hacen? Matan a cualquiera como en las películas? – pregunte

Se acercó uno que no tenía rostro solo era piel oscura

– Nos regimos por una regla, no inocentes los demás entran en el plato – todos asintieron

– pero matan cierto? –

Uno de ellos con el pecho abierto y con un corazón seco en su interior hablo

– Sí, aunque algunos preferimos que alguien más lo haga es como hacer una buena acción – dijo

– Entiendo –

Sus cuerpos ocupaban el espacio de una manera perturbadora, ellos no parecían estar vivos y aun así respiraban o eso notaba en sus cuerpos extraños que pasaban de ser una neblina oscura a uno sólido, todos tenían cambios muy grandes

– y que cosa hacen? – pregunte

– a que te refieres? – pregunto aquel de la sonrisa

– Que es lo que los hace elegir – guardaron un momento silencio

– A mí me gustan las traiciones – dijo el de la sonrisa

– A mí la locura – dijo el de las orejas podridas

– A mí el incesto, pedofilia y demás porquería – dijo el obeso con los ojos humanos

– A mí la tiranía y los poderosos – dijo aquel esquelético con la nariz

– a mis las promesas rotas – dijo el del corazón seco

– Yo protejo los mundos puros – dijo aquel tipo elegante

– que son esos mundos? – pregunte

– Son lugares buenos donde me he cautivado por sus humanos y me encargo de mantenerlos a salvo – respondí

– Entiendo, entonces eres el bueno – dije

Aquellos comenzaron a reírse muy fuerte que el piso cimbro

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– ese tipo es como nosotros, solo arruina un poco de sus mundos felices y enserio encontraras una masacre incluso una vez destruyo toda una nación completa – dijo el tipo esquelético

El tipo elegante lo volteo a ver

– Esos iniciaron una guerra muy estúpida – dijo mientras de su cuerpo se transformó

Aquel cabello humano se volvieron restos de lo que parecía ser plástico quemado, sus ojos se sumieron perdiéndose en su piel oscura que envolvió toda su silueta quedando simplemente como otro más solo que conservo el traje que desprendía cenizas, y su cara tenía el perfil humano

– No debieron arruinarlo – dijo levantando su garra

– y por qué hacen todo eso? – pregunte

– principalmente comida, lo otro es emociones o diversión o algo así – dijo aquello que regreso a ser humano o eso parecía

– Si, a mí me gusta poder pelear contra seres poderosos y ver sus reacciones al ver que no me pueden vencer esa desesperación es deliciosa – dijo el ser esquelético

– a mi poder ver que tan podridos están por dentro, cuando hay incesto o un harem me gusta hacer que se consuman entre si hasta el punto donde llego yo a terminarlo –

Aquel ser gordo de los ojos humanos se movió un poco y toda su obesidad tambaleo

– cuando hay traiciones solo hago que terminen lo que se inició, lo demás ya es cosa de ellos de cualquier manera gano yo –

El de la sonrisa dio unos pasos delante

– yo devuelvo la cordura aun loco, su moral y todo eso lo regreso multiplicado, nada mejor que un loco termine matándose por la culpa de estar respirando – dijo aquel de las orejas podridas

– yo a diferencia de ellos yo hago que las promesas se cumplan o algo así, bueno si es que no se matan entre si antes de todo eso – dijo el tipo del corazón seco

No sabía bien que decir de ellos más que eran lo peor que había visto

– pero supongo que habrá alguien que les da pelea – dije

– Define bien tu pregunta – dijo uno

– habrá alguien que los ha lastimado, porque no puedo pensar en que los maten – dije

– oh, entiendo…..bueno la única cosa que nos ha dañado es que se rompa la regla de no inocentes, enserio es lo peor y no se compara con lo que hacemos…..ninguna sola es peor que romperla porque nos tenemos que enfrentar a un castigo más allá de lo que imaginas – dijo el tipo esquelético

– entonces como es que llegan? Acaso pueden ir a donde quieran? – pregunte

El de las orejas negó

– cuando en un mundo nace un sentimiento oscuro, el más pequeño resentimiento en aquellos mundos es una puerta para nosotros – dijo aquel obeso

– hay universos que llevan milenios y otros que nacen de un día a otro, siempre que nace una pequeña oscuridad nosotros llegamos y esperamos el momento indicado para golpear el punto de quiebre – dijo el de los colmillos

– y esos elegidos que tienen que ver? – pregunte

– mucho, son los que nos dan un poco de diversión además cuando aumentamos su fuerza los otros se impresionan – dijo aquel obeso

– como que aumentan su fuerza? – pregunte

– sí, nosotros podemos aumentar las habilidades cuando queremos, si uno es tonto le aumentamos la inteligencia, si es débil aumentamos su fuerza lo suficiente, si es lento su velocidad y así….a decir verdad hay veces que solo controlamos sus sentimientos y su moral porque tienen lo necesario y esos son más interesantes – dijo

– Pero es más gracioso cuando los creen superhéroes – añadió riendo

– pero a qué precio? – pregunte

– acaso hacen un pacto por su alma –

Ellos rieron enseguida

– No, ya que nos ayudan un poco a conseguir la comida nosotros les ayudamos, eso es todo – sonaba muy sospechoso

– entonces cuando terminan simplemente se van, no hay alguna cosa que pase? – se miraron entre si

– Bueno, dependiendo si mataron a un inocente nosotros los matamos para no ser castigados…..y bueno al final hay un efecto secundario – dijo el de las orejas

– cuál es ese efecto? – pregunte muy serio

– bueno….al final regresamos todo y también lo que no sintieron en el proceso, supongo que todo de golpe es malo para los humanos – dijo

No logrando soportar el frio ambiente me senté en el suelo abrazando mi cuerpo

– y contra que sean enfrentado? – pregunte

El tipo esquelético se pasó delante

– bueno si hablamos de proezas yo le lucha contra inmortales poderosos, ellos sí que son confiados con su inteligencia lo malo es que siempre voy adelantado – dijo

– Yo me he comido mundos llenos de demonios y de los más poderosos – dijo el obeso

– yo he hecho guerras entre grandes gobiernos y ni hablar de lo mundo que consumí – dijo aquel de los colmillos

– algo que puedo presumir es que he llegado a destruir universos, bueno parte de ellos para que no intervengan en mis mundos protegidos – dijo el tipo elegante

– ustedes destruyen yo gobierno en donde he estado incluso aun mantengo con vida a los que me causaron problemas y el resto es confidencial – el tipo del corazón seco se cruzó de brazos

– estos tipos y sus métodos poco ortodoxos, en mis universos siempre me llevo a los mejores locos, tengo a muchos de ellos en mi hogar donde me sirven como buenos perro y a la vez de comida –

Ninguno era alguien bueno

– Pero si están aquí significa que esos universos están libres de ustedes – dije

Comenzaron a reír con mucha fuerza

– oye chico, soy legiones de legiones – dijo aquello obeso

– Todos son yo y yo soy todos – dijo aquello de los colmillos

– mientras estoy aquí yo estoy en otros lugares – dijo aquel de la nariz esquelética

– que mi cuerpo no te asuste pero si ocupo mucho espacio, me expando demasiado – dijo el obeso

– yo tengo un buen número de mundos protegidos, ninguno está en peligro – dijo aquel tipo elegante

– Mi trabajo nunca termina así que debo estar siempre trabajando – dijo aquel de los oídos podridos, con el poco calor que tenía apretujaba mi cuerpo y ellos continuaban ahí

– si hay tantos mundos los reparten entre ustedes? – aquel tipo elegante

– El más rápido gana – dijo

– entiendo…..pero que pasa cuando no hay ningún elegido? –

Aquel de la sonrisa hablo

– en caso de que no haya nadie que pueda ayudarnos nosotros entramos directamente pero es molesto tener que limpiar cuando terminas, una vez me encontré a un tipo hijo de una familia demoniaca que era inmortal, tenía amigos igual de poderosos que aunque fueran lastimados gravemente siempre regresaban los bastardos, aquel tipo rubio era listo pero cuando una persona humana tuvo un rencor por la muerte de su familia en una batalla de ellos no tuve más opción que entrar y comenzar a cazarlos, intentaron petrificarme, comerme, descuartizarme, incluso usaron su magia más poderosa pero nada de lo que hicieron me daño y me los lleve a todos a un lugar de donde nunca saldrían, hasta hora me sirven de botana – dijo

– yo una vez tuve que lidiar con un chico genio, tenía un harem y era el tipo que podía vencer a un ejército, suena estúpido lo se….la cuestión es que una de su harem tuvo un pequeño resentimiento con la hermana del chico y fue cuando entre, todos parecían ser felices en sus orgias al menos hasta que entre en contacto con todos, hice que su moral desapareciera y aumente su amor convirtiéndola en hambre, todos aquellos se comieron entre si hasta que solo quedo aquel chico que se comía sus pies sonriendo porque tenía a todas en su interior, a ese aun lo tengo en mi sala de trofeos pidiendo comida aunque ya igual se comió su lengua – dijo el obeso

– yo cierta vez me encontré con un espadachín muy habilidoso que le gano a muchos, era el más grande en su mundo…..tuve la oportunidad por uno de sus amigos que le tenía envidia…..entre y comencé a acorralarlo hasta que ataco...él y sus amigos me tendieron trampas en las que caí solo para ver sus caras de alegría pero cuando salía de ellas sin problema solo se asustaban y huían….extendí la batalla hasta que simplemente lo sostenía de mi garra contra una roca, ya no sabía qué hacer y sus amigos lo habían abandonado por el miedo que me tenían pero aquel amigo estaba feliz que observo cuando arranque su cabeza y me fui – dijo aquel de cuerpo decadente

– yo me encontré a un tipo loco, mato a muchos en una ciudad incluso en otros universos pero bueno con tanta gente odiándole solo me abrí paso y me lo lleve un rato, le regrese su cordura quitándole lo que la locura le dio y quedo como una persona más que sufre en una cama en mi hogar, amarrado y sin poder descansar – asentí

– una vez me encontré con una tipa de poderes mentales, muy poderosa que tenía cierto deber con un grupo de amigos. Mato a unos miles antes que llegara yo, fue una cosa sencilla ir delante aunque quiso destruir mi cabeza solo quedo en un hueco lleno de mierda donde gusanos llenaron su interior, al final me quedo cortar en dos a esa chica y llevarme lo que le daba el poder, y es una buena flama en mi chimenea – dijo el del corazón seco

– supongo que tengo que contar algo interesante, entre los mundos que he estado he visto a personas luchar de gran manera en un mundo destruido pero en uno en especial habían chicas mágicas que un día terminaron siendo esclavas sexuales…..llegue el día que todo no tuvo solución –

Volvió a ser aquella cosa oscura

– no me di tiempo y llegue enseguida con el chico que las acompañaba, hice que el tipo eliminara a los jefes criminales y tomara el control de todas las bandas en menos de unos meses para cuando ya controlaba todo junto toda esa fuerza y aplasto a aquel negocio lleno de empresarios a quienes tiro de lo alto de su edificio de prostitución, fue algo bastante elegante ver como esos cuerpos de traje se aplastaban contra el suelo fue muy poético – dijo cada era un monstruo a su manera

– aunque cuando tengo que comerme a seres malignos poderosos en sus mundos es algo muy desagradable, no tiene buen sabor – añadió

Entre toda esa platica no podía creer que existieran más universos paralelos y más aún que no lograra sentir el miedo

Era común que una persona al verlos se desmayara pero lo único que recorría mi cuerpo era un frio no natural, las luces estaban encendidas pero no iluminaban nada

– Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pero en otro lado me necesitaran – dijo aquel de cuerpo esquelético

– cierto, ya oirás de mí en un rato – dijo aquel obeso que se unió en la oscuridad y desapareció

– Yo tengo trabajo así que igual me marcho – aquel del corazón seco metió su garra en su pecho y de igual manera se fue

– Yo tengo que llevarme a un par –

Aquel de las orejas también se esfumo, quedaban el de la sonrisa y aquel elegante pero el ambiente no cambio nada, todos por si mismos creaban una oscuridad así de grande

– chico deberías ir a ver a aquella que te dijo de este ritual parece que quería ofrecerte como sacrificio, no entiendo por qué quieren hacer un pacto y más conmigo…..– se tiro a reír

– bueno chico has algo o nos veremos pronto –

En un momento se fue atravesándome dejándome con eso en mente

– tienes gustos por las personas muy interesante pero si puedo darte un consejo mejor revisa mejor tus amistades, yo tengo que ir a eliminar un robot gigante que destruyo una galaxia….y si no te ha quedado claro tu novia te quiso sacrificar para conseguir el poder máximo….y también a tu amigo –

Con una reverencia dejo que la luz continuara dejándome en la soledad, el tiempo pareció correr con normalidad mientras la temperatura retorno a su normalidad, borre todo lo escrito en el suelo y tire a la basura lo que tenia del ritual, cerré los libros y me fui a la cama a pensar un poco

Al día siguiente recordaba sus palabras, hice mi mañana con normalidad y fui al colegio de magia, sin embargo, en el camino me encontré a mi novia y a mi amigo besándose cerca de una fuente de agua y ahí fue cuando sentí dos manos en mi hombro y entre el ruido de una risa libere un hechizo que aprendí en secreto libre de rastreo, ahí fue cuando comprendí y active el hechizo llevándomelos a un lugar donde no saldrían

Hola a todos y gracias por leer

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y también calmado el dolor que les causo el doujin, ya había leído esa historia hace tiempo pero nunca pensé que le haría un fic y gracias por apoyarlo

Creo que seguiré expandiendo el universo de los entes y ligarlos con mangas o series comunes donde se requieran

Bueno espero que se encuentren bien en donde estén y gracias por apoyarme


End file.
